An Unfinished Game
by Cloudtrader
Summary: Spike and Xander play a little game.


TITLE: An Unfinished Game

AUTHOR:  Maddie Eerie

FANDOM:  Buffy the Vampire Slayer

PAIRING:  Xander/Spike

SUMMARY:  Just a little music to set the mood…

NOTE:  Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/

*****************

An Unfinished Game

by Maddie  Eerie

*****************

"I want to fuck you like an animal."

Xander narrowed his eyes at the vampire sitting across from him blandly making provocative statements like that.  Oh yeah, chipped or not chipped, Spike was definitely evil.  But Xander hadn't lived on the Hellmouth all his life for nothing.

"You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel," he said and smirked as the smug expression on the vampire's face was wiped away by his brilliant response.

"Hell, how does a Patsy Cline-loving wanker like you know that song?!" Spike groused.

Xander rolled his eyes.  "Hey, I may like Patsy, but I'm not totally out of touch, okay?  That song was all over the radio a couple of years ago."

Spike muttered something about only know the song because it referenced _The X-Files_, but Xander ignored him.

"Okay, my turn."  He thought for a moment and then smiled nastily.  "She was my lover, she was my life, until I went crazy and I killed her with a knife."

"Oooh, yer makin' me all hot singing about knives and killing," Spike cooed.

"That mean you give up, Blondie?" Xander asked.

"Not Blondie," Spike grumbled, "don't bloody care if you _ever_ call me."

"Ha!  Time's up, Fangboy, take it off."

Spike sighed exaggeratedly.  Then he casually slipped the white wife-beater he'd been wearing off and threw it into the corner of the room that already held their shoes, Spike's coat, Xander's flannel shirt, and Xander's t-shirt.  By his reckoning, now that Spike had lost his shirt, they were even.  And it was still his turn, since Spike had lost the last round.

"There, fine, hit me again, you tosser."

Xander thought for a moment and then said, "Get out of here, and get me some money, too."

"Sounds like something Anya would say," Spike commented.

"Probably."

"Right then.  Hmmm…. Ah!  Money, it's a gas, grab that cash with both hands and make a stash."

Xander shook his head – Spike was really good at this game!  He was managing to hold his own, but he'd still probably loose.  Still, loosing was as good as winning in _this_ game…

Neither of them really "won" in these little games they played.  It was just a pretense, like how they insulted each other all the time.  Willow called it "macho bullshit bonding."  They just called it a prelude to fucking.  Foreplay, sort of.  It was a twisted, weird and kind of dorky foreplay, but it fit them.  And the sex was great, boy was it great!  They fought, they fucked, it was a good bargain all around.  Spike was incredibly hot, especially when he was good and riled.  Take now, for instance.  With the shirt gone, Xander had an unobstructed view of the vampire's delicious abs.  Rrrow.  He couldn't wait to lick those small, hard nipples.

Spike snapped his fingers in front of Xander's face and Xander blinked out of his reverie.

"Give up then?"

"Erm, yeah, what was the question?" Xander asked, still slightly dazed from his contemplation of the coming activities.

"Am I boring you, luv?  'Cause I can just go…"  Spike started to get up.

"No!"

Spike sat back down and raised an eyebrow.  That was Spike's teasing you're-being-a-twit look.

"Well then?"

Xander swallowed.  "Take off your pants," he said heavily.

"Hey now, I won this round!"

"Take off your pants right now so I can suck your dick."

With no further protest, Spike did as he asked and Xander happily got down to the licking.  That was another thing about their little games, they seldom ever really finished them.

*******

The End

*******

NOTE:  The songs referenced, in order, were:

"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails

"Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang

"Take Me Back" by Single Gun Theory

"Call Me" by Blondie

"Why Don't You Do Right" by Peggy Lee

"Money" by Pink Floyd


End file.
